Trevor Philips Industries
Trevor Philips Industries ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V, die von Tao Cheng in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge (Trevor betritt das Yellow Jack Inn: zwei Männer prügeln sich) *'Janet:' Trevor. Du bist hier immer noch nicht willkommen. *'Trevor Philips:' Was ist mit den beiden? *'Janet:' Wer auch immer gewinnt... fliegt raus. (Trevor packt einen der beiden an den Hinterkopf und rammt dessen Gesicht gegen eine Trennwandecke. Der Mann geht zu Boden. Die anderen Gäste applaudieren amüsiert. Trevor hält wie beim Boxkampf die Hand des anderen Schlägers hoch) *'Trevor:' Er hat gewonnen. Schmeiß ihn raus. *'Janet:' Ich kann ihn nicht rausschmeißen, er ist mein verdammter Mann. *'Trevor:' Er könnte dein Sohn sein. *'Janet:' Ist das Internet nicht was Wunderbares, Süßer? *'Trevor:' Wie auch immer, ich hab deinen Mann gerettet. Jetzt gib mir einen Drink. (er setzt sich auf einen Barhocker) *'Trevor:' Ich hab ein Meeting. *'Janet:' Okay... Aber wenn in meiner Bar noch mehr Leichen auftauchen, dann schwöre ich, du wirst hier nicht mehr bedient. *'Tao Chengs Übersetzer:' Mr. Philips. (Trevor steht auf) *'Trevor:' Da ist er ja. (sie geben sich die Hand) *'Trevor:' Mr. Cheng, es ist eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen. *'Übersetzer:' Ich bin nur Mr. Chengs bescheidener Übersetzer. Mr. Cheng, also... (mit Shutter Shades bekleidet tänzelt Tao Cheng in das Gasthaus. Er redet ausschließlich chinesisch) *'Tao Cheng:' Mann, Scheiße, ich bin total high. (ohne Trevor zu beachten tänzelt er weiter zur Jukebox) *'Bar-Gast:' Wenn ihr Spanisch reden wollt, dann aber nicht hier! *'Übersetzer:' Mr. Tao Cheng ist... (er schluckt) erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. *'Trevor:' Oh, ja, man sieht’s. (Tao wackelt zu den beiden hin und umarmt Trevor) *'Tao:' Weißt du was, es ist echt super, dich kennen zu lernen. Wenn du Zeit hast, solltest du mich bei Lifeinvader hinzufügen. Das ist echt der beste Moment meines Lebens! *'Trevor:' Scheiße, was ist los mit ihm? (Tao tanzt zum Lied der Jukebox) *'Tao:' Das liebe ich, das liebe ich. Jetzt geht’s los! *'Trevor:' Ich bin raus. (er eilt weg) *'Übersetzer:' Nein. Bitte gehen Sie nicht. (sie verlassen die Bar) *'Übersetzer:' Bitte, ich flehe Sie an. Wenn Sie gehen... wird mich sein Vater töten. *'Trevor:' Und was sollte mich daran stören? *'Übersetzer:' Gar nichts. Aber wir haben gehört, dass Trevor Philips Corporation ein ernsthafter Geschäftspartner ist. Wir zahlen guten Preis. Wenn alles klappt, sind wir Partner. Machen richtig viel Geld. (Tao kommt aus dem Wirtshaus) *'Tao:' Ich bin high! *'Trevor:' Nun... dann führe ich Sie mal rum. Hier wären wir. (am Wagen: sie steigen ein. Trevor ruft seinen Chefkoch auf dem Mobiltelefon an) *'Trevor:' Chefkoch, wir wollten gerade zur Küche fahren. *'Chefkoch:' Komm lieber schnell runter. Die Aztecas sind im Anmarsch. Sie glauben, du hast Ortega umgelegt. *'Trevor:' Da haben sie wohl Recht. *'Chefkoch:' Dann komm gefälligst her und leg sie auch um! (sie legen auf) *'Trevor:' Und Ihr Boss möchte diesen Stoff bestimmt nicht für seinen privaten Verbrauch haben? *'Übersetzer:' Nein, nein, Mr. Cheng Senior war da sehr deutlich. Er will eine gute, verlässliche Quelle für Methamphetamin. Wir werden es von Ihnen hier kaufen und über unser bestehendes Netzwerk vertreiben. *'Trevor:' Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass dadurch der Sinn unserer Operation verwässert werden könnte. Wir gehören der Biometh-Bewegung an: nur regional produziert und lokal konsumiert. *'Übersetzer:' Mr. Cheng Senior besitzt viel Geld. *'Trevor:' Na ja, ich wäre nicht der Erste, der für einen Gehaltsscheck die Moral aus dem Fenster wirft. *'Tao:' Was sagt er? *'Übersetzer' (auf Chinesisch):' Er sagt, dass er sich darauf freut, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen. ''(beim Meth-Labor: der Chefkoch stürmt heraus) *'''Chefkoch: Scheiße, Trevor, uns bleibt nicht lange. *'Trevor:' Hey, hey, hey, hey. Benimm dich. Das sind unsere Gäste, ja? Mr. Cheng und sein bescheidener Diener beehren uns. (Tao tänzelt auf den Chefkoch zu und umarmt ihn) *'Tao:' Alles klar, Mann? *'Chefkoch:' Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. Trevor, uns bleibt nicht lange, bis sie hier sind. *'Trevor:' Alles zu seiner Zeit. Gut, meine Herren... bitte... kommen Sie, sehen Sie sich unsere Lagermöglichkeiten an. (er öffnet die Luke einer Eistruhe. Chengs Übersetzer schaut hinein...) *'Trevor:' Genau so. (...als Trevor ihn mit dem Fuß hineindrückt) *'Trevor:' Nett, was? Hinein mit Ihnen. (Tao lacht sich schlapp) *'Trevor:' Da drin ist viel Platz. (er öffnet die zweite Luke) *'Trevor:' Mr. Cheng, bitte Sir, würden Sie... *'Übersetzer:' Lassen Sie mich raus! *'Tao:' Verrückt. Privatgemach! (Trevor schließt die Truhe) *'Trevor:' Gentlemen, die Führung wird in Kürze fortgesetzt. *'Chefkoch:' Sollen wir die Waffen holen? *'Trevor:' Ja, Chefkoch. *'Übersetzer:' Hilfe! Hilf mir jemand! (Chefkoch und Trevor stürmen hoch in den ersten Stock und rüsten sich mit Gewehren aus) *'Trevor:' Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir Besuch bekommen, hätte ich ein bisschen Frühjahrsputz gemacht. (eine Schießerei entfacht) *'Chefkoch:' Ortega hatte bisher nie ein Problem mit uns. *'Trevor:' Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass die Aztecas aussterben! Mach sie alle. Komm schon. *'Azteca:' Da! Da! Durch das Tor! *'Chefkoch:' Scheiße, Mann, sie sind durch den Zaun. Wir müssen was tun. Pass auf – linke Seite! *'Trevor:' Die haben sämtliche Mitglieder herbeordert! Das hier ist Firmengelände! Langsam glaube ich, die wollen mich echt umbringen! *'Chefkoch:' Sie sind hinter uns! Hinter dem Gebäude! Geh in Deckung! *'Trevor:' Verschwindet, ihr Schwanzlutscher! *'Chefkoch:' Hier, nimm den Granatwerfer! *'Trevor:' Los, ihr Azteca-Schweine! *'Chefkoch:' Da drüben ist noch ein Wagen! *'Trevor:' Seid ihr deswegen hier? *'Chefkoch:' Ich glaube, sie kommen durch den Laden – lass uns nach vorne gehen! *'Trevor:' Wie bitte? *'Trevor:' Runter, sie kommen durch die Tür! *'Azetca 2:' Dieser verfickte Puto hat Ortega erschossen, Ese. Der kommt hier nicht lebend raus! *'Trevor:' Unhöfliche Wichser! *'Chefkoch:' Schau sie dir doch an! Die sind geschlagen! Scheiß auf die Aztecas! *'Trevor:' Geh wieder rein und räum das Labor auf! Ich sollte mal nach der chinesischen Delegation sehen, denen könnte fröstelig werden. (Tao und sein Übersetzer steigen blau gefroren aus den Truhen) *'Trevor:' Alles klar, Zeit, unseren Rundgang fortzusetzen, Herrschaften. *'Übersetzer' (erzürnt):' Ich denke, wir haben schon genug gesehen. ''(Tao jubelt) *Übersetzer:' Es ist Zeit, zu gehen! ''(er packt Tao am Arm) *'Tao:' Aber wir haben uns doch noch nicht einmal den Hauptraum angeschaut! (sie gehen, Trevor ruft hinterher) *'Trevor:' Ich komm mal vorbei und unterschreib die Verträge, ja? Kümmern Sie sich nicht um die Leichen. *'Chefkoch:' Soll die Ladung trotzdem noch gekocht werden? *'Trevor:' Ja, verflucht! *'Chefkoch:' Okay. Mission Steige in den Bodhi und fahre zum „Liquor Ace“, Trevors Meth-Labor, in dem der Chefkoch arbeitet. Nach der Zwischensequenz stehst du am Fenster und musst die Varrios Los Aztecas unter Beschuss nehmen. Achte auf Gasbehälter, die die Fahrzeuge der Aztecas zur Explosion bringen und so viele Mexikaner auf einmal in den Tod reißen. Nach kurzer Zeit geht es auf die Dachterrasse. Achte hier auf einen Azteca, der versucht, hinten zur Treppe zu laufen. Erledige ihn zuvor. Auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes wirft dir der Chefkoch einen Granatwerfer mit drei Schuss zu, mit dem du drei Autos in die Luft sprengen kannst. Wenn dort alle Gegner erledigt sind, laufe ins Erdgeschoss und feuere auf die vor der Tür stehenden Azetcas. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Verluste – Erledige 32 Gegner * Unversehrt – Schaffe es mit minimalen Schäden an Gesundheit und Panzerung * Verschrotter – Zerstöre sechs Fahrzeuge * Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal viereinhalb Minuten Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Trevor außer Gefecht gesetzt oder verhaftet wird, Cheng oder sein Übersetzer im Stich gelassen werden oder Chefkoch, Cheng oder sein Übersetzer sterben. Nach der Mission Bleeter miniatur|link=bleeter.biz|Klicken, um zu bleeter.biz zu gelangen *'@lspapacarlos:' Chinagadazo Los Varios Aztecas haben am Alamosee irre Verluste. Der Scheiß muss in Ordnung gebracht werden. *'@right4eva:' Schon das vom Meth-Labor in Sandy Shores gelesen? Wenn ihr mich fragt, können diese Drogenproleten sich ruhig weiter gegenseitig umbringen. Verhindert ein paar der Babys, die sie ständig kriegen. Richtig? #dünntdieherdeaus The Senora Beacon miniatur|link=Schießerei im Schnapsladen|Klicken, um zum Artikel zu gelangen Sandy Shores wurde wieder einmal Schauplatz einer gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Drogen-Gangs, die sich am Schnapsladen „Ace Liquor“ eine heftige Schießerei lieferten. Der Laden soll angeblich als Tarnung für ein Drogenlabor dienen. Wenn ich einen Dollar für jedes Meth-Labor bekommen hätte, das man in den letzten zehn Jahren in Sandy Shores gefunden hat, könnte ich mir jetzt eins dieser modernen Fiberglas-Dächer für meinen Wohnwagen leisten. Erinnern Sie sich noch an die gute alte Zeit vor dem Meth, als die Leute Dampf abließen, indem sie sich besinnungslos tranken? Weazel News miniatur|link=Weazel News Am Alamosee ist erneut die Gewalt eskaliert, als örtliche Drogendealer mit der Chicano-Gang „Aztecas“ aneinandergerieten. Schauplatz ist der Schnapsladen „Liquor Ace“, der mutmaßlich als Fassade für eine Methamphetamin-Bande dient. Unser Reporter sprach mit diesem Augenzeugen am Tatort: „Es war furchtbar. Ich habe echt Schiss, dass es Auswirkungen auf den Straßenpreis von Crystal haben wird. Ich rauche für mein Leben gern Crystal.“ Trivia * Der Sadler kann erst zerstört werden, sobald er das Tor durchbrochen hat. * Im Bodhi spielt der Radiosender Soulwax FM, zu dem Tao im Sitzen tanzt. Man kann den Sender wechseln – er bewegt sich auch zu FlyLo FM und Non-Stop-Pop FM. * Ursprünglich wurde Trevor vom Chefkoch auch mit Haftbomben ausgestattet. Spielfehler * Einige der Angreifer sind in Wahrheit Los Santos Vagos. Man erkennt sie an ihren Schlachtrufen wie „Die Vagos haben hier das Sagen, du Wichser!“ oder „Oh, Scheiße, sie haben noch einen Vago erwischt!“ In GTA-Online-Missionen, in denen die Vagos vorkommen, gibt es diese Sätze auch. en:Trevor Philips Industries Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Tao-Cheng-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips Kategorie:Spielfehler